French Connection
by ChordAndCory
Summary: Puck and Rachel are friends, what happens when they celebrate her birthday with his sister and they have to sleep over... Rated M in future Chapters ! Brittana and Sam/Rachel Friendship
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well, this is my very first Glee fanfiction. This is a puckleberry fanfiction, it'll be rated M after a few chapters ! also, just some information: Puck and Rachel are still at school but they're like best friend, it'll turn into a relationship later !

I hope you enjoy and if you do please Review

French Connection

Puck arrived at school early that day, he knew Rachel would already be there, singing some amazing musical show tunes probably, so he immediately walked to the choir room. He smiled when he saw the petite brunette doing some dance moves during her singing.

He got into the room without making any sound. Just as a surprise he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and grinned.

"Noah" she said, he could hear that she was smiling when she had heard his grin. "Berry" he whispered in her ear. She escaped his hug so she could turn and face him.

"What are you doing here so early?" he shrugged, a little smirk playing on his face. "I have 2 reasons, which one do you want to hear?" he answered, knowing she would want to hear both of them.

"Begin with the first one and I'll decide if I want to know the other one" she stated.

"Hmmm, I'll start with the bad one then." He turned and sat on one of the empty chairs in the room.

"Well, Mr. Horne wanted to speak to me before class started and figured if I still wanted to throw J-Fro in the dumpster before school, I'd come see him really early." He looked away from her when he said that. He knew she didn't like it when he bullied other people; it wasn't so long ago that he stopped throwing slushies at her. He knew she was still very fragile around the subject.

"Ooh" she said, a frown forming on her face "what's the other reason?" asking, not showing really interest. She walked to the piano bench and sat down. He followed her with his eyes, a smirk appearing on his face. She frowned when she looked at him.

"What?" he got up, grabbing his backpack on his way to the piano, smiling wildly and opening it.

"Me, the Puckster, wanted to be the first one to congratulate you with your birthday, princess" out of his bag he got 2 gifts and a little bag from her favorite French bakery. She sniffed when she smelt the freshly baked macarons and a huge grin appeared on her face.

"Noah, you know I'm weak when I eat those things, they melt my bones, sooooo delicious." She eyed the bag and almost grabbed it out of his hands. He hid it behind his back, out of her reach. He smiled at how happy she was.

"I know, I know, that's the reason why I bought them. But first you're going to open your gifts." She turned around to look at the two gifts lying on the piano, one in a little back squared box and the other one, a bigger box, with a really weird French name on it. He wrapped her arms around her waist, carrying her to the piano and putting her on top of it.

"Rach, you need to eat more, you're like a feather." She took one of the gifts and started playing with it, watching him in the meantime.

"I know, but you know I only eat bread from Pauls and that bakery is like more than a halfhour away from my house, I don't have the time or the car to get that bread, so the only thing I can eat is Muesli in the morning." She rolled her eyes a few times while talking. He interrupted her.

"I'll get you your bread, will you just open your presents? " She looked at him with a questioned face but smiled again opening the present.

She opened the little box and gasped when she saw the golden bracelet. On it was a little star, it took Puck 2 days to find the perfect one. He knew about her obsession with stars and especially golden ones.

"Noah, it's beautiful" she was smiling as bright as the bracelet, he smiled back at her.

"Let me help you" he took the bracelet out of the box and took her arm, he closed the lock and looked at it on her arm

"wow, it's really nice when you wear it" he said, looking at her. She was looking at the bracelet with tears filling her eyes.

"Rach, is something wrong?" he wrapped her arms around her again and she started crying.

"it's just that it reminded me of the necklace Finn gave me, he asked it back when we broke up, which was kinda a jerk thing to do, but yeah, I figured it was normal" she was talking with tears streaming down her face.

He took her hand and started walking to the door "let me show you something."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So, guys, I'm really thankful for all the story alerts that the previous chapter got, thank you all guys! I really appreciate it. So this chapter is right after the first one, if you have ANY questions, just let me know, I'd love to answer them ! **

**Please Review Guys! **

He had stopped at the door to take their bags, and the one gift that was left. He took her hand again and walked with her to the auditorium, he knew it would be empty, classes had started and Cheerio practice didn't start before noon. He walked to the front row and put her on one of the seats while he climbed the stage.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking at him, still tears in her eyes.

"I'm gonna make you forget that ass." He answered with a little smile. He walked to the side and grabbed one of the guitars, standing there, waiting to be played.

(Okay guys, I'm really sorry but I couldn't really find a 'forget him' song but if you have any suggestions let me know and I'll add them later, so just think he sang the song)

She joined him upstage and when he finished the song she hugged him tight, "you're a really good friend Noah." He returned the hug and walked with her back to the seats where he had left their bags.

"You can open your other present if you feel like it, I promise it won't remind you of him." He said, taking the gift and handing it to her, she smiled and slowly lifted up the cover of the box. When she opened it, she saw it was a pink glittering dress, she frowned in disbelieve.

"Is that the new Dior dress?" she looked at him, with a questioning look, he nodded.

"Sarah helped me pick it out, had to order it online but you're worth it, but there's a reason I bought this dress" he smiled and looked at her; he got up and kneeled in front of her. Rachels face became one big frown "Noah, what are you doing?"

"Rachel Berry, would you please go on a date with me and wear the dress I bought you?" he asked her with a smirk on his face. She smiled when she heard his question.

"Of course Noah, I'd love to" she putted the box with the dress on the floor and got up so she could hug him. "Thanks for inviting me, Noah. It's really sweet of you"

"It's nothing, Berry" returning the hug. "What about I walk you to your class, I'll give J-Fro a day off". She laughed and took her bag and the box with the dress.

They first walked to her locker so she could put the dress in it and then walked to her first class, which was Spanish from Mr. Shue. They both smiled when they saw the teacher going into the classroom and Puck slightly pushed Rachel in the room, not wanting her to be late.

"I'll see you at lunch" he said before leaving for his math class.

He was sitting at one of the many tables of the cafeteria, he watched Rachel waiting in line to pick some food, which was pretty hard for her because she was vegetarian and Figgins didn't wanted to change the menu for just one student. He saw her approaching with an apple and something that looked like beans in tomato sauce. She sat down and started playing with the beans with her fork.

"I wouldn't eat those" he said, eyeing the beans. "I saw redhead Amy eating them and after 5 minutes she was running to the bathrooms." She looked at me with a smile on her face and pushed the plate aside. She took the apple and got a big bite of it.

"You know, I still have the macarons from Paul's" he said, another smirk playing on his face. Her eyes widened when she remembered. "But first I want you to eat that apple" he said with a big smile on his face, her face became sad, but he knew it was an acted sad.

"Are you serious Noah? First of all I really don't like apples, and you know that, but it's the only fruit this damn school has and second of all." She stopped, frowning a little when she thought of them. "I really wanna eat those thingies"

He smirked and opened his bag, taking out the little brown bag from Paul's. He placed it on the table and held it with his two hands so she wasn't able to get one of the macarons out. She pouted.

"Please Noah, Please, Please, Please? I'll finish this stupid apple but can I please have the macarons after that?" she was like a little child, wanting her cookie but wasn't able to reach the cookie-jar. He nodded.

"Of course Rach, but first finish your apple. How was Spanish by the way?" She wouldn't like it when he changed subject. "It was good, thanks for asking" she was biting her apple the entire time; she didn't wanted to wait long for the delicious treat he was guarding right in front of her. When she finished the apple she looked at him and smiled while putting the left-overs from the apple on the plate with (probably) poisoned beans.

"Can I have my macarons now?" he smiled and handed her the bag, she quickly opened it and a bright smile appeared on her face when she saw it were all her favorite flavors he had bought. She took the one with strawberry and took a bite of it, it was half-eaten and she gave the other half to Puck. He took it and putted it in his mouth, smiling at how happy she was just with eating those little weird French cookies.

"These are actually really good" he said, when he had swallowed the thing. She nodded while biting in another one. He was looking around and noticed they had just 5 minutes left before class started. He got up and took the bag with macarons; she had already eaten half the bag. He putted it in his backpack and looked at her.

"C'mon we should get going, don't want you to be late in English." She took her bag and her jacket and stormed off without saying a thing. He ran after her and stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Berry, don't be mad at me, remember I still have to give you a ride home." He said with a smile, he knew she would say she would go by foot

"I'll go by foot. I don't need your ride?" she stormed out of the cafeteria; he just stood there, watching her go.

**Hmmm, what do you think? I'm not really sure about the ending. Let me know what you think, please review. Btw, if you have any ideas or something for this story, please let me know, because I think I'm kind of getting a writer's block already, just let me know in the reviewbox, or on tumblr (.com/ask) or twitter (ChordandCory or MayteGleeChick)… Sorry guys! I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated earlier guys, I was just really busy with school, went on a 3 day school trip to Trier and luckily had some time to think things threw of this story, it'll be real Puckleberry soon ! Things will evaluate faster than expected! X**

He was lucky, they had the last class together, Chemics and they were lab partners. She would totally blow up the building if he wasn't there to help her. He entered the class and saw her sitting at their table, he let out a little sigh, maybe she had forgiven him. He walked to the table and sat on his chair; he putted his bag on the table and got out the rests of the macarons. He handed it to her, she took it and he thought he saw a flash of a smile.

"Uhm, thanks Noah" she opened the bag and took one out, putted it in her mouth and smiled at him. "So, is this you forgiving me" he said, smiling back at her.

"Hmm, well, you know, I thought things threw, and when I remembered that gorgeous Dior dress you gave me I kinda gave in again." She smirked when she thought of it again and put a hand on his arm "I can't be mad at you forever Puckerman"

"Ooh, so, we're back on last name basis, Berry?" he said laughing. After he said that Mr. Brown entered the class and wanted to start the lesson when he spotted Rachel.

"Ms. Berry, you're in the lab, you know you can't eat in here, please put it away and get yourself a lab coat, we're starting tests in 5. The class started complaining but Brown didn't want to hear it, he wanted to make sure the kids god good grades for their finals. Rachel put away the macarons and got up to get lab coat. She looked at Noah.

"You want me to get you a coat?" he smiled at her and got up, he put an arm around her waist and started leading her to the lab coats.

"We'll get them together." She grinned and took one of the coats to put it on. She looked at him with a little frown forming on her face.

"What is it, Berry?" he said with a smirk.

"Uhm, well, do you mind giving me a ride home Noah? I really don't feel like walking." She was looking at him when she said it, maybe he still had to forgive her for her little anger outburst earlier. Normally he would forgive her immediately but today was different and she knew it. She had asked Mr. Horne why he wanted to talk to Noah because she was kinda worried about him. It was weird; Mr. Horne had told her nothing was wrong, he didn't even have a meeting with Noah. Noah had made up the reason to come early and she didn't like the thought he had lied to her.

"Of course Rach, no problem." He smiled a little; it looked kind of forced and walked back to their table.

Puck was lucky, Rachel had prepared all the experiments so they just really needed to put the stuff together and luckily they didn't blow up the school. He walked her to her locker and said he'd meet her at his car. When he got to his locker to get his math book he saw Finn standing there. He walked up to his locker, acting like he hadn't seen him. He opened his locker and took his math book.

"Hey Puck, can we talk?" Puck turned to face his and frowned. "Uhm, yeah, but I got to hurry because I gotta drive Rach home." He said, not noticing he used her nickname.

"Rach?"

"Uhm, yeah, sorry… So, what's up?"

"I really don't know what you're up to with Rachel, you're acting like you're her friend and for some reason I don't buy it, she might, but I don't, and listen Puckerman, I don't want her to get hurt, I still care about her so back off"

Puck got angry, he cared more for Rachel then Finn ever would.

"listen carefully Hudson, I'm just gonna tell you this one time, she's my best friend and she means more to me then you ever did so you better back off because I swear, if YOU ever hurt her again, like you did several times already, I'll kick your ass" and with that, he closed his locker and turned away, heading to his car where he would meet Rachel, the thought of that calmed him down.

When he arrived at his car she was leaning against the passenger's door, he smiled and she smiled back, in her left hand she was carrying the box with the dress.

"What took you so long? Normally you have to wait for me." He shrugged.

"I ran into Hudson, he wanted to talk" she frowned. "Finn? What did he want" he moved aside so he could open the car and looked at her.

"Does it matter?" with that, he jumped in the car and waited for her, turning on the radio and putting the music so loud that it would be impossible to talk.

When he arrived at the Berry house, he put of the engine, got out of the car and opened her car door for her.

"Thanks Noah" she said, a little smile playing on her face. He walked her to the front door, she entered the house, leaving the door open, he just leaned against the doorframe.

"Berry, I can't stay tonight, I'm sorry, I know it's your birthday, but Nana has to work and I have to babysit Alexis" she smiled at him.

"Oooh, does the big brother need to take care of his little sister? What about this, my dads are out of time, you go pick her up at your place and come back here. We can celebrate my birthday and eat some cake or something" he nodded.

"You sure you want to spend your birthday with a little brat like my sister?" she laughed

"It's your sister Noah, I'm sure I can handle it, she can't be much worse then you, right" her eyes were sparkling when she said that and for some reason he thought it made her look gorgeous. She leaned in to give him a kiss on his cheek, he took his car keys and left to pick up his sister. He wasn't sure if it was such a good idea, but whatever made her happy, he would do.

**A/N let me know what you think… do you think I'm making Puck too much of a pussy? I have no idea if the characters are simulate to the ones on the show… hope you liked it! **

**I'll try to update soon! X**


	4. Chapter 4

When he got home he yelled Alexis' name to make sure she was home already, she came downstairs in the slowest way possible. He told her the plans he made with Rachel tonight and she squealed, she'd always loved Rachel and was kinda disappointed when he broke up with her last year. She told him she would get changed in one of the new dresses Nana had bought her for church. He just nodded at the kid. He needed to change too.

He ran upstairs and opened his closet. He luckily found a black button down shirt from one of the former Glee performances and a pair of black jeans. He quickly putted them on and changed his Vans for a pair of dark blue All Stars.

"5 more minutes Alexis. We're leaving" he screamed at his sister. She entered his room and smiled when she saw his brother all dressed up for his date (she thought it was, but he made it very clear it wasn't because she was there). He took her hand and got downstairs.

"You ready?" he asked, just to make sure she wouldn't forget something like a teddy bear or something. She nodded; he could see on her face that she was excited to see her former friend again. He handed her the car keys

"Alexis, get your ass in my truck so we can go" she nodded again and practically tripped over her own feet because she wanted to be so fast. He grinned and walked back to the kitchen, he noticed his mum had baked a lemon cake which was Rachels favorite. He wrapped it up, closed the door and made his way to the car. Alexis had turned on the radio and was singing to Wonderwall by Oasis. He had influenced her music choices well. He jumped in the car and drove off to the Berry house.

In the meanwhile Rachel dressed in her favorite black strapless dress that her dad ones brought from one of his business-trips, and her black Uggs. She set up the table for 3 people and made sure the lasagna wasn't burning in the oven. She smiled when she heard the knock on the door and walked over to open it. She had barely opened the door when she felt a pair of little arms wrap around her legs.

"Chel, Chel, Chel" the little girl squaled.

"Hi Lexxy, how are you?" she took the little ones hand and leaded her to the couch.

"I'm good, thanks Chel, ooh, I missed you so much I missed talking to you and laughing. Puck's no fun; he doesn't know anything to talk to me about." Rachel laughed and turned around to face Puck, she gasped a little when she saw him and then smiled.

"Well, don't you look handsome" he smirked

"Yeah right, whatever, Berry"

"No, really, oooh, what's that there? " she said, pointing at the little package he was carrying "another present?" she smiled.

"Hmmm, just a little one" he handed her the cake and she unwrapped it. A wide smile appeared on her face.

"Is that the famous Nana-Puckerman-Lemon-Cake? " He nodded and smiled. He walked past her, letting his hand softly brush over her waist, sitting next to his sister. He noticed her frowning a little; she turned and walked to the kitchen. When she got there, she put the cake in the fridge and let her hand rest on her waist where he'd touched her a few seconds ago. She frowned again. What was he doing? She walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch across of theirs. Alexis got up and walked to her.

"Can I sit on your lap, Chel?" She nodded and Alexis sat down, she muffled her head in the crook of Rachels head and smiled. Puck was looking at the two girls and smiled. When Rachel heard the beep of the oven she got up, but still carried Alexis. She walked to the kitchen and put Alexis on one of the chairs. She got the lasagna out of the oven and put it on the table.

"Lexxy, look out it's hot, let me just get your brother." She walked back to the living room and frowned when she noticed Noah wasn't sitting on the couch anymore. Suddenly a pair of arms was wrapped around her.

"You look beautiful tonight, Rach" he whispered in her ear. She shivered and turned around so she could face him. He still had his arms wrapped around her.

"It's nothing special, Noah. I'll look good in that dress you bought me." She smiled while she patted his chest softly. He nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure you will." She escaped his grip, but still managed to wrap one arm around her waist as they entered the kitchen. Alexis was staring at the food like a hungry lion and when Puck saw the lasagna he licked his lips. She smiled; she had done well by choosing the Italian food. She sat down and started putting some food on Alexis and Pucks plate.

"It looks really good, Rachel." He said, looking at the food.

"It's okay I guess; I just enjoy spending my birthday with somebody." She started to eat and looked at Alexis, who was giving her a hopeful look; she didn't really understand why she did that.

When they finished the food, they decided to watch a movie. As Noah and Rachel sat next to each other on the couch, Alexis was laying on their laps, with her head on Noahs, and her legs on Rachels. They were watching some new Disney movie Alexis wanted to see but halfway through the movie she had fallen asleep. Rachel was running her hands threw Alexis' hair when she looked at Noah.

"You can't wake her up to go home Noah, she looks really tired." He looked at his sister and nodded. "What about you guys stay in the two guestrooms?" she suggested, it wasn't smart to let Noah Puckerman stay the night at the same house, but she couldn't wake up the little girl.

"Rach, we don't have to use two rooms, give Alexis one and I'll just sleep on the couch." She shaked her head. She got up and took the girl on her right arm while taking his hand with the other. She took them upstairs, she let go of Noah hand while entering the first guestroom so she could put Alexis in bed. She undid her sweater and pants so Lexxy was just wearing a shirt and some underwear. Rachel covered her up with a blanket and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She walked out of the room; he was leaning against the wall, shaking his head. She walked to the second door and opened it for him.

"It's not much, but for one night, it's enough I think. "She smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight Noah." She walked to her room and closed the door, hoping he wouldn't be standing in the hall the entire night. She got undressed and took one of her Broadway t-shirts and a pair of grey shorts to sleep in. she climbed into bed and drifted of immediately.

She woke up in panic. It was 3 am and she had had the most horrible nightmare ever. She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, she found the rests of their meal and put it away, she needed to remind herself to clean that up later. She was trying to calm herself down by drinking some water but it wasn't helping, she walked back upstairs, noticing the two guestroom doors were closed. She walked to the second one and knocked it softly; she opened it and peeked her head in the room.

"Noah?"


	5. Chapter 5

He was lying with his back to her so he turned to face her.

"Rach, what's wrong?" she opened the door more, quickly entered and closed it again. She walked to the end of the bed and sat down. She noticed he was only wearing his pair of boxers; he didn't have anything else to sleep in.

"I had a bad dream, about you and Alexis" he frowned and she sighed a little.

"You wanna talk about it?" she nodded and tears started filling her eyes again. He grabbed her waist and pulled her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her, so her back was leaning against his bare shoulder. He was waiting for her to start telling her dream.

"We were in the car, you, me and Alexis. We were driving back from a lovely day at the zoo and we had had so much fun. But then we got into a car accident and Alexis died."

She was crying by now and he was softly running his hands over her shoulders and arms. She continued:

"Because I was driving, you blamed me for Alexis' death and I couldn't stand it Noah, you being mad at me, I care to much about you two. Please Noah; please don't ever be angry with me." He turned her head around and looked her in her eyes.

"Never Rach, never" and with that he softly kisses her lips. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was long enough for Rachel to believe him. He lied down again and pulled her next to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Sleep now, Rach, you need your rest" he heard her mumble something but she was already drifting away. Remembering how his lips felt on hers.

She woke up with his arm wrapped around her waist and her own arm draped over his chest. She sighed a little and he knew she was awake.

"Morning" he said, kissing the top of her head.

She grumbled a little, squeezing her eyes shut and nuzzling her head back in the crook of his neck. Suddenly she heard a pair of feet in the hall; they both stayed silent and heard a knock on another door.

"Chel, are you awake?" Rachel looked at Noah and frowned. He turned to face the door and screamed:

"Alexis, she's here." Rachel tried to escape his grip but he wouldn't let her. The little girl entered the room. She frowned at the sight of the brown-haired girl in his brothers arms. She walked to the bed and sat down next to Noah's body. She patted his chest.

"Good morning you two, I just wanted to tell you that I'm kinda hungry and I wondered if Chel wanted to make me some chocolate chip pancakes like she used to do when she slept at our place." Rachel sat up, grabbed the little one by the waist and put her on her lap.

"Of course I will make them" she kissed the top of her head. "Let me and Noah just get dressed and we'll be down in a minute. Continue the movie we were watching last night." She nodded and walked out of the room.

"Chel, Noah can get dressed by himself, you don't have to help him like you did with sleeping" she said before leaving completely. Rachel turned and saw that he was smirking at her.

"She's way too smart for a 6-year old." He shrugged and got up.

"What about you give me some time to get dressed" he said with a smile, she got out of the bed and walked to the door. She was stopped by Noah's hand grabbing her wrist.

"Noah, wha-"she had to shut when she felt his lips crashing hers. Just like the night before it was a soft kiss. He pulled away and she smiled at him.

"What was that for?"

"For letting me and Alexis stay the night here"

"Ooh, it's nothing, I really enjoyed your company Noah" she said, patting his chest softly.

She turned around, entering her room to get dressed. She chose a yellow summer dress with little butterflies on it. He had once complimented her when she was wearing it. She combed her hair and walked downstairs. She placed a kiss on Alexis' head and got to the kitchen to make her the pancakes she wanted.

She was stirring the dough when he entered the kitchen, his t-shirt hanging over his shoulder.

"Noah," she said, looking at him and his bare chest. "Could you please put on your shirt?" he frowned and walked up to her.

"Why Berry, are you distracted?" she turned to him and smiled.

"Well, yeah, actually I am" a smirk playing on his face while she took the shirt and started pulling it over his head. He helped her and when he was dressed properly she turned around again to bake the pancakes. He watched her and she noticed it.

"Noah, can you please set up the table?" he nodded and took some plates, put them on the table and walked over to her.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Kinda yeah, you're standing in my way, I can't reach the cutlery." He smiled as she stepped away, his finger caressing her cheek. As she walked back past her, he gave a small tap to her ass. She jumped a little and he grinned.

"Go get Alexis, her food is ready" he didn't say anything, he just walked to the living-room and returned with his sister on his arm squeezing his cheeks. Rachel smiled at the sight of them and shove back one of the chairs so he could put her on it. She quickly took one of the plates with a pancake, the maple syrup and a glass of milk and put it in front of Alexis.

"Just like you loved it" Rachel said, eyeing Puck who was looking at his sister. She took another plate and put it on his place

"And just how you like it, with little squared apples." He kissed her cheek and sat down

"Thanks Rach" he started eating and she turned to take some fruit and yoghurt to eat as well. She sat down at the table, placing the rest of the pancakes in the middle. As Alexis finished her 2nd portion she asked them:

"So, what are we going to do today?" they both shrugged. "Hmm, we can go swimming or take a walk in the park or go to the zoo" when Alexis said that Rachel choked and looked at Puck, her eyes looked frightened. He shaked his head to Alexis. "We can't go to the zoo, we went there 2 weeks ago, and it'll be stupid to go again."

She nodded "True, what about we do a picnic in the park?" Rachel's eyes were normal again and this time she answered.

"That's a good idea, what about we ask someone from your class to join us, so you have a playmate." She jumped up and nodded.

"I'll go and call Louis, he's my best friend" Rachel smiled as Alexis got out of the kitchen. She got up and started cleaning the table.

"Why are you inviting somebody? Don't you like it? Just the 3 of us?" she turned around, walked up to him and sat on his lap.

"Of course I do Noah; I just figured we could enjoy the private-time while Lexxy is playing with Louis." She said, playing with the collar of his t-shirt. He smirked and she leaned in to hug him with his arms wrapped around his neck. He started kissing her neck but she pulled away when she heard Alexis returning.

"We gotta pick up Louis in an hour, what about we go to our place so me and Noah can put on something clean." Puck sighed and rolled his eyes but Rachel smiled and got up.

"Go put on your shoes, both of you" she said, turning back to Puck "and I'll go get my bag"

Alexis sprinted out of the kitchen and Rachel went upstairs to her room. Put on some black flats and grabbed her bag. When she got downstairs they were both waiting for her, she handed Noah her bag and went to the garage, she took one of the blankets and a basket. She walked to the kitchen and filled it with some fruit, biscuits and sandwiches. To end she took 2 bottles of water and returned to the hall. Their eyes went wide and she smiled as she passed them to walk to the car.

"Close the door, Noah, the key is in my bag" he grumbled again while she helped Alexis get in the car and placed the basket next to her

"Don't peak, Lexxy, it's a surprise she nodded and Rachel climbed in the passenger's seat

"Off we go" Noah started the car and they drove off to his house. They both got dressed really quick and pulled up in front of Louis' house a half-hour later. Rachel got out of her car and walked with Alexis' hand in hers towards the door. A little golden haired boy opened it; it was a mini version of Sam. Alexis ran to the boy, hugged him and started walking back to the car. The mother of the kid came out and smiled at Rachel.

"He'll be back at 4 if that's okay for you; we're just going to the park and have a picnic." The woman nodded

"You're her sister, right?" the women said, frowning a little.

"Ooh, ooh, no, I am, uhm, I'm a friend of her brother." Rachel answered, not really sure what she actually was to Noah or Alexis.

"Ooh, okay" she smiled and Rachel walked back to the car. She sat down and stayed silent. Another thing she needed to talk about with Noah. She sighed and looked outside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys,**

**I'm So So So Sorry I Haven't Updated In Months But I Kind Of Have A Writers Block So… Also, I've Been Writing Some One Shots and an Overchele Fic, I'm Still Not Sure If I'm Gonna Post Them So… But, If You Have Any Ideas, Let Me Know, And I'll Put Them In The Story ! Thanks For Waiting !**

**X Mayte**


End file.
